


Greasers Have Feelings Too

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Greaser Dan, M/M, Smutty, Soc Phil, more modern day than the fifties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But…" Dan pleads, fixing his leather jacket.</p>
<p>"No buts, Dan. We can't be together, we just can't be. It's wrong and sinful." Phil says back.</p>
<p>"Say the one who was-"</p>
<p>"Stop! Let's not talk about last night, yeah?" Phil was ashamed, he definitely went against his mother's wishes, and everybody's wishes. </p>
<p>"C'mon Philly, wasn't it fun to break the rules for once." Phil looks Dan straight in the eye, before turning away and starting to run. "Hey! Where you off to, Soc?" Phil could barely hear Dan through the sounds of cars, and the busy city around him.</p>
<p>Phil is a Soc and Dan a greaser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasers Have Feelings Too

"But…" Dan pleads, fixing his leather jacket.

"No buts, Dan. We can't be together, we just can't be. It's wrong and sinful." Phil says back.

"Say the one who was-"

"Stop! Let's not talk about last night, yeah?" Phil was ashamed, he definitely went against his mother's wishes, and everybody's wishes. 

"C'mon Philly, wasn't it fun to break the rules for once." Phil looks Dan straight in the eye, before turning away and starting to run. "Hey! Where you off to, Soc?" Phil could barely hear Dan through the sounds of cars, and the busy city around him.

Phil is a soc and Dan a greaser. They were from two separate worlds, not to mention boys being with boys wasn't exactly a great thing from where they lived. It was yesterday, Phil had realized the greaser boy looking at him for a while now, eyeing him with a stare that Phil had never experienced. Sure, plenty of girls have given him a stare similar, but not a boy, especially a greaser.

_"Hey Soc, wanna come to a party with me, it's gonna be fun. Lotta drinks and shit, lotta girls there too." The greaser whispers to Phil. "But I'm sure I would give you more action than any of those sluts would." Phil had felt uncomfortable by Dan's vulgar language, only to shake his head._

_"Don't think my momma and poppa would want me hanging 'round a greaser all night." Dan sighs._

_"Course not. That's why you gotta sneak out. C'mon Soc, loosen up, have some fun." Phil gets up from his chair, pushing Dan away slightly, only for the greaser boy to laugh. "You're cute when irritated, Soc. Can't wait to see you furious."_

_"Stop, I'm not going to a party with you." Dan rolls his eyes._

_"C'mon, please. I don't wanna be at me brother's party unattended." Phil rolls his eyes._

_"So, you said there will be plenty of girls there, kiss one of 'em." Dan rolls his eyes, following Phil as he walked outside._

_"You ever kiss a boy, Philly." Phil tries to walk away, but is only pushed to the side of the school, up against the wall._

_"Of course not." Their faces were only mere inches apart._

_"Would you like to?" Dan licked his lips, staring down at Phil's. Phil opens his mouth to speak, but is suddenly cut off by Dan's lips on his. He wanted to push the boy off, screaming about how wrong this is, but he didn't. He let Dan kiss him, and Phil would be lying if he said he didn't like it. "So how was that, Philly? First boy kiss?"_

_"I-I…"_

_"Your lips were nice, bit chapped. But you gotta kiss back or this relationship ain't gonna work out." Phil scoffs._

_"Relationship? Do you know how much trouble we could get into if we-" Dan kisses Phil again, loving how he was melting under his touch._

_"Nu huh, huh. We'll be fine, Soc. You just gotta come to the party, because there is more where that come from, sunshine." Phil, possessed by the thought of Dan's mesmerizing lips, somehow nodded._

_"Yeah okay, I'll go." Dan smirks._

_"Great meet yah here at five tonight. Make up a real good excuse, you won't be back till tomorrow." Phil's mouth opens a bit, realizing it was already three._

_"Okay. I'm going home, I'll see you… later." Dan salutes him, as Phil walks away._

_It was later that night, Phil making some excuse he was going over a friend's house to study. He waits in the front of the school, the sun starting to go down already. Suddenly Phil feels cold hands on his shoulder, causing Phil to jump in surprise. "Just me."_

_"What is your name anyway?"_

_"Well, back where I live they call me hot stuff, but you can call me Dan." Phil rolls his eyes, and Dan grabs ahold of Phil's wrist and starts to pull him. "C'mon we have to go." Phil follows Dan to the greaser part of the city. It wasn't that much different than his neighborhood, just more beat down._

_Dan lead them into a house, and through it to the backyard. Plenty of people were already there, dancing along to the music, drinking, and a type of dancing that was way too raunchy for Phil. He saw girls that night, in the shortest, tightest dresses and skirts he has ever seen. Phil's mouth was definitely wide open. A few guys come up to Dan, all of them wearing their signature leather jackets, giving Phil the stank eye._

_"Thought this was a greaser party, Dan. Didn't know you had a Soc boyfriend." One of the greasers says._

_"Better not start this tonight. Enjoy your party." Dan rolls his eyes, turning to Phil. "Wanna drink?" Phil looks at Dan. "Don't worry, it's just some sodapop. Ain't gonna get you drunk tonight. Want you to remember it all." Phil takes a sip of soda, somewhat expecting it to be drugged. Dan just laughs, drinking some along with Phil. Phil could tell people were laughing at him. He was wearing a nice button down and pants. Dan grabs Phil's hand dragging him inside, and upstairs. "Does clothes just won't do." Dan mumbles, going into his somewhat clean room. Phil was surprised to say the least. Dan gets out some super skinny black jeans and a plain white shirt. Phil looks at the clothes in his hand, and then at Dan._

_"Um… where's the bathroom? So I can change." Dan puts his hands over his eyes._

_"Change in here, I won't look." Phil, who suddenly feels super uncomfortable, nods. Slowly taking off his nice pants, and puts on the super tight ones, he takes off his shirt, only to hear a groan from Dan. "I can't take in anymore! You are so damn hot." Dan pushes Phil down to his bed, kissing him hungrily. Phil wanted to respond, but moves his head away quickly._

_"Shouldn't we get to know each other a little more." Dan looks at Phil, narrowing his eyes in aggravation. "My name's Phil Lester. I'm-"_

_"My name is Dan Howell, and I really want to make out with you, good enough?" Phil scoffs, but nods his head because Dan's lips were like sweet lemonade on a hot day._

_Dan presses his lips onto Phil's. Phil actually kisses back, loving Dan's lips on his. Dan grabs Phil's hands and put them around his neck, and Dan puts his hands on Phil's hips. Phil runs his fingers through Dan's hair, yanking slightly, making Dan groan. Phil, suddenly feeling a compelling urge to move on, and a weird sense of confidence, flips Dan so he is underneath of him, and sticks his tongue into Dan's mouth._

_It seems as if they switched places, Phil's hands on Dan's hips, and Dan's hands in Phil's ginger hair. Phil grinded down lightly on Dan's crotch, making Dan whine. Phil realized he liked that sound that was Dan was making it was addictive almost. Phil's notices Dan's major hard on, and his own as well. Phil takes his lips off of Dan's smirking at him._

_"God, you're hot, Dan." He kisses Dan's neck, fumbling with the ends of Dan's shirt. Dan quickly takes it off, throwing it off. Phil unbuttons Dan's jeans, making Dan look up at him. Phil pulls an innocent face. "Oops." Dan slips off his jeans, leaving Phil in the tight jeans and Dan in boxers. Dan shakily unbuttons Phil's jeans, pulling the same face as Phil._

_"Oops." As Phil struggles out of the jeans, he only put on a few minutes ago, Dan starts to pull down his own boxers. Phil looks at Dan, so in a trance, but he had no idea what to do. They were both practically naked, one more than the other. He was only a Soc. He didn't know how to have sex, especially with a boy. "Phil, you good? Wanna stop? I could give you a sick blowjob, and we can be done."_

_"No, I wanna… have sex, I just…" Phil stumbles with his words._

_"Phil you gotta tell me." Phil groans, he felt so sexually frustrated._

_"I don't know how to do it." Dan smirks._

_"Let me teach yah then." Dan slips off his boxers, and Phil gulped. Phil feels Dan's cold fingers hooked onto Phil's boxers, slipping them down slowly. He kisses Phil's stomach, all the way down. Phil shakes his head._

_"I wanna top." Dan raises his eyebrows, shrugging._

_"Alright, you do so." Phil latches his lips to Dan's again, sending them into a heated make out session. Dan was already leaking pre-cum. Phil started to leave open mouthed kisses on Dan's thighs, sending pleasure through Dan._

_"God, Phil, need you." Dan flips onto his stomach. "G-Go into my nightstand, lube and shit in there." Dan was so lustfilled, that he could barely make sentences. Phil opens the drawer, seeing lube and condoms, unsure of what to do. "Gotta prep me." Phil looks at the lube, and slathers his fingers, Dan nods, and he sticks one finger in, thrusting it in and out. Dan moans._

_"You like that? Hmm." Dan could barely speak only mumbling a more. Phil sticks another finger in, Dan moans were louder now, and Phil was scared someone might hear._

_"Phil…need you." Phil did as told and did as Dan told him to do. He lined himself up with Dan's entrance._

_"You ready?" Dan nods, grabbing the bedsheets, as Phil enters him. He starts off slow, but soon speeds up. Their moans fill the room. Phil loved the feeling of being inside Dan's tight hole. He loved hearing Dan screaming his name, as he hit his prostate, and Dan coming, which almost instantly made Phil do the same. Phil pulls out, pulling off the dirty condom, putting it in the trash._

_They were both so tired, and they cuddle up in bed, naked. Skin to skin contact with a greaser boy was the last thing Phil thought he would do that day. But he did admit it was a great day._

Dan places his head in his hands as he recalls the actions from the previous night. He did admit that Phil was a good fuck, more than that. The Soc gave him such a good feeling last night, more than any greaser. But now, Dan seemed lost, because Phil had run off after their little event. He loved Phil's innocence, but he was so hot without it.

It was school the next week. Dan walks in, and sees Phil sitting alone at his desk, not talking to anyone, and reading some book. Definitely trying to avoid Dan. Dan walks next to him, tapping his shoulder. Phil pretends to ignore it. "Hey, I'm here. I need to talk to you." Phil looks at him for a spilt second, shaking his head. "What did I do? If anything I should be mad at you."

"Dan, just stop. We can't do this. I can't and won't sneak around just to be with you. I don't like taking chances, you know that." Dan smiles fades.

"Okay…" Dan should've known. Phil isn't that type to take chances, he is only a Soc, but Greasers have feelings too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my first time writing smut so... idk.


End file.
